pourquoi?
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Allen est l'hôte du 14eme mais personne ne le sait. sauf une personne qu'il jugeait digne de confiance. Pourquoi? pourquoi l'avoir trahit? (attention allusion yaoi et death fic)


**hello les gens! aujourd'hui, nouveau style pour un micro one shot =) en espérant que ça plaise**

**bonne lecture!**

pourquoi?

je ne sais pas ou je suis, je ne sais pas quel jour on est. J'ai même du mal parfois à me souvenir de mon propre non. Mais je sais encore ce qui a été le déclencheur, ce qui a provoqué mon état, la cause de tout cela. tant que mon corps m'appartiendra il restera en moi comme un poignard, fiché dans les tréfonds de mon être.

je sais que je suis perdu, que je finirais par partir, cédant ma place à cette chose qui vit en moi, la chose qu'ils ont la possibilité d'étudier à travers moi. Mais ils sont loin d'être idiot. Ils savent qu'à ma mort mon corps deviendra le sien. c'est pour cela qu'ils me gardent, qu'ils me tuent lentement pour être sûre que je ne pourrais revenir. Mais ils laissent tout de même mon esprit comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'ils me font.

Ils savent que la situation est compliqué. que si mon corps mourrait il ne pourrait se réincarner avec. Mais cela ne les a pas arrêtés. Ils ont trouvé le moyen le moyen de tuer l'esprit tout en laissant le corps intacte.

j'ignore dans quoi ils m'ont enfermé, mais il y fait froid. j'ai comme l'impression d'être immergé dans un bain d'eau glacé, l'esprit embué petit à petit par une douce mais mortelle brume apaisante, laissant tout le loisir aux scientifiques de détruire l'esprit qui parasite la présence du quatorzième.

Je le sens. Il est là. Il attend simplement son heure pour enfin posséder mon corps sans risques. Je suis sure qu'il n'aura pas à attendre bien longtemps. j'ignore encore par quel miracle je suis encore conscient. Peut-être à cause du seul véritable souvenir qui persiste à revenir en boucle dans ma tête.

Le jour où tu m'as trahit. Le jour où ils sont venu dans la cafétéria pour m'emporter, entourant mon corps tout entier de leurs sceaux. à cet instant mon regard s'était automatiquement posé sur toi, espérant ne serais-ce qu'un instant que je me trompais sur le sujet de leur venue. Mais ta réaction, le regard impassible et distant que tu m'as lancé alors m'a confronté à la dure réalité.

Tu avais tout dit. Tout ce que je t'avais confié dans l'intimité de la nuit. Tout, sans exception. Je les avait alors suivit docilement, sans un mot, le coeur serré et la tête pleine de question. Pourquoi?, Pourquoi avoir parlé? Tu avais promis de garder son existence pour toi, que tu pouvais être digne de ma confiance.

Tu savais ce qu'ils me feraient, qu'ils feraient de moi leur cobaye. Mais cela n'a pas empêché les mots de franchir tes lèvres. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi...

Je t'aimais pourtant, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et, même enfermé ici par ta faute, je continue de t'aimer. Toi, le cruel asocial aux cheveux de jais. Et tu le savais. Tu l'as su le jour où tu as surprit mon regard énamouré posé sur tes épaules. Et tu as répondu à mes sentiments. Tu semblais aimer passer du temps à mes côtés, parlant de ton passé chaotique

Et malgré ça tu m'as dénoncé, réduit à la condition de souris de laboratoire. Pourtant je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ta délation n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. Le lieu où je me trouve n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je ne peux qu'attendre ma fin. elle est proche.

le pire est que ma seule peur est pour toi. Mon si fragile Kendoka. Tu vas de nouveau te retrouver seul à la congrégation. Je sais 'avance que tu n'aimeras pas mon abandon, mais j'ai tellement sommeil...

Adieu, Kanda.

* * *

dans les sous sols de la congrégation de l'ombre, un laboratoire avait été construit. Il était à l'abandon, jusqu'au jour où fut découvert l'hôte du quatorzième au sein des exorcistes. Il ne fallait gâcher une telle opportunité, et faire sortir le noah scellé dans l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Le temps passa et ils réussirent.

dans le petit laboratoire caché dans les tréfonds de l'ordre noir se trouvait une cuve, au centre de la pièce. Et dans cette cuve remplit d'eau, Allen Walker ouvrit les yeux. so regard était d'un magnifique caramel doré.

**voila voila ^^ c'était l'accès de déprime de l'auteur. nan mais j'avais juste envie de tester l'angoisse comme style d'écriture il parait que ça pourrait marcher... **

**mais bon après ce n'est pas à moi de décider! dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou si au contraire vous trouver que c'est de la merde**

**tchou!**


End file.
